deca_enterprisesfandomcom-20200216-history
Perks and Innates
Perks and Innates *Reactive Armor – this high-voltage armor system vaporizes incoming small arms fire *Infusion – regenerates health faster. *Man-At-Arms – Rig augmentations allow for carrying heavier loads with minimal effort. Start with maximum ammo capacity and weapons don’t impact movement *Shock Wave – press a button in midair to activate a devastating slam *FTL Jump – localized FTL burst that lets player rapidly traverse space to charge or escape. *Phase Shift – displaces you into another dimension, avoiding damage. Other phased players can engage you. *Supercharge – killing enemies will drop cooldown packs that help your team boost their super meters *Perception – offers additional situational awareness, alerts player if someone is looking at them from off-screen. *Powerslide – enhanced sliding capability that increases speed, distance, and allows you to ADS while sliding. Also has a greatly diminishing boost cost *Centurion – destroys enemy projectiles and applies a powerful electromagnetic field *Relay – placed equipment will alert the player when enemy targets are in sight *Trophy Drone – flies with player and can self-detonate to stop incoming grenade. *Hardened – placed equipment and drones have increased health and can also persist through the player’s death *Overdrive – grants a temporary speed surge *Combat Focus – gain double streak points for a limited time *Ping – kills and assists activate sonar ping at the enemy’s death location, revealing nearby hostiles to teammates. Enemies killed by teammates after being pinged will give you bonus scores *Persistence – where scorestreaks no longer reset when you die, but take higher point values to attain. You can only earn each of your scorestreaks once per match *Resupply – Resupply lethals and tacticals by picking up scavenger bags after successful kills with bullet weapons *Active Camo – renders you almost invisible *Pulsar – advanced EM sensor allows you to visualize enemy positions *Marked Target – damaging enemies will mark them for death, preventing health regeneration for five seconds. Marked enemies that are killed by teammates will award you with a bonus score *Rearguard – spawn in with a back shield that protects against attacks from behind. While the shield is active, melee attacks from anywhere but the front are negated *Heightened Senses – while in ADS with sniper rifles, gain increased audio from nearby enemies. Warning blips will also tell you if enemies are nearby *Reaper – switches to rapid melee combat mode *Rewind – rewinds your position and replenishes health and ammunition *Rushdown – faster recharging jump pack that also damages enemies directly within the jump pack blast *Propulsion – press a button to quickly dash in any horizontal direction *Instinct - Sense and Paint Gunfire Direction in your vision. *Backscatter - See Enemy Equipment through walls, Enemies during Breaching. *Eavesdrop - Hear Enemies louder, Pings nearby enemies after a kill. *Wiretap - Use Enemy SatLinks and SecBreaches, Predict Scorestreak Deployment zones. *Dexterity - Swap Weapons Faster, Use Equipment Faster, Ready up after Sprinting. *Bloodthirster - 20% life steal. *Overdrive - Recharge Energy Faster. *Power Cell - Earn Scorestreaks Faster. *Overclock - More Booster Power. *Dead Silence - Silent Footsteps and muted boost. *Cold Blooded - No thermal imaging, undetectable by sentient AI, non-agent nano drones. *Blind Eye - Undetectable by smart AI. Not seen by targetting systems. *Ghost - Undetectable by Satellites, Instinct. *Stacked - Resupply Ammunition, Extra Elite Weapon Mag. *Hardwired - Immune to EMPs, Hacks. Set of explosives later. *Focus - Less Flinch and Sway, Less Situational Awareness. *Nanofiber - Less Explosive Damage, Explosive Flinch. *Ante-Up - Gain next 1/2/3 levels faster. *Juggler - Skillshots have a larger impact area. *Super Cell - Utility has a faster recharge. *Danger Close - Lethal has a faster recharge. *Gambit - Increased speed during key moments (spawn, captures, bomb planted) *Combat Burst – after each kill, gain a brief boost to movement speed Forges Mark I Integral forges that cannot be changed. *Burst - Weapon fires in bursts. *Focus - Reduced idle sway while aiming down sights. *Flush - Weapon fires full auto. *Haste - Slightly increased movement speed. *High Calibre - Increased damage. (Stacks with Hollow Points) *Overcharged - Charged, powerful single shot. *Readiness - Reloads faster when clip is empty. (Stacks with Dexterity) *Sharpshooter - Increased damage range. (Stacks with Rifled Barrel/Particle Amp) *Spike - Deals increased damage, but fires semi-auto. *Stability - Reduced recoil. (Stacks with Foregrip) *Steady - Reduced hip spread. (Stacks with Laser Sight) *Stockpile - Increased ammo. (Stacks with Extended Mag) Mark II First tier of selectable forges. Available from Rare on. *Awareness - Mini-map stays active while scoped. *Bullet Shards: Health of wounded enemies regenerates slower. *Happy Trigger - Burst delay is reduced. *Hax - This weapon has a custom hack sight. *Hit and Run - Normal movement speed while aiming down sights. *Make it Rain - Double magazine size. Can no longer reload. *Predator Methods - Dealing Damage reduces Battery cooldown time. *Velocity System: The Fire Rate accelerates after the first 5 rounds. Mark III Second tier of selectable forges. Available from Legendary on. *Below the Belt - Bonus damage towards the groin instead of headshot. *Infinity - Infinite Ammo. Inflicts Self Damage when fired. *Heavy Hitter - Double damage. Slower fire rate. *Hunter Killer - Enemies at low health are highlighted. *Jackpot - Kills grant an additional 10% score. *Jawbreaker - Bonus headshot damage, reduced damage towards legs. *Refresher - Every 2 player kill-streak restores lethal and utility. *Surplus - Enemies drop scorestreak packs for your team when killed. *Thunderlord - Decree round proc damages surrounding enemies as well. Mark IV Last tier of selectable forges. Only available on Epic weapons. *Airburst - Mark and annihilate targets with special bullet mechanics. *Cascade - Headshot kills instantly reload your magazine. *Eighty Seven - Alternate mode now fires as akimbo shotguns. *Kill Rush - Headshot kills boost weapon Handling permanently for the rest of the life. Can stack 3 times. *Lucky 7 - This gun unloads half it's magazine on each shot. *Master Key - Under barrel shotgun with regenerating ammo. *Overrider - Headshot kills cause the enemy's body to explode and deal splash damage. *Resurgence - After dispatching an enemy, gain all health back. *Wrath - Weapons do more damage when on a gun kill streak.